Kazi Packs Current/Lost Groups
This is a list of all the packs from Kazi Reserve. They are not in any particular order and the list contains both currently active packs as well as lost groups. 'AG's Group: August 2010-October 2010' "AG's Group" was the nickname given to a group of five individuals located living inside the Hunters' range in mid-2010. The lead female (and only female in the pack) was the sister to the Hunter's dominate female, AG. The other four animals were Isis B males. AG was given the group radio collar as she was the uncontested dominant. After much fighting, Isis B male Creger established dominance. Shortly after, AG produced a litter but all three kits died. She was then killed in September 2010. The group dispersed afterwards and was lost. 'Anna's Group: August 2011' "Anna's Group" is the nickname given to a small gang of evicted Hunters females and wild males. After the predation of the oldest female, "Triple A", Anna established clear dominance, thus hinding the group's name. However, days after the pack was formed, they dissapeared without a trace. 'Animals: 2008-' Animals were founded in 2008 when four femlaes and six males joined two Blood jouvenilles. Dominance was first taken by Miss Sophie and Phillies. The pair held domiannce until early 2012, when they both dissapeared. Anuji took over as the lead female in Miss Sophie's place while Sir took over as teh lead male. Since then, the Animals have grown steadily, producing two large litters since February. 'Alfredo: December 1994-May 1995' Alfredo were a short lived pack, first habitated in 1994 but soon lost in 1995. Not much is known about the small pack as their chronology was not very accurate and was very short. 'Dunrids: 1991, July 1993-August 1994' Dunrids were a pack first located in 1991 and habitated in 1993. Origionally headed by the noble male Zubari and his mate, 93DUF004, the pack grew steadily until Zubari was killed defending his mate and kits. 93DUF004 continued her reign alone until she, too, was slain in a group interaction. The strongest daughter of the former alphas, Maubird, suceeded her mother as the dominant. Dunrids then split and a new group was formed by the splinter, named Doppleganger. There were only four individuals left in the main Dunrids clan, including dominate female Maubird. One by one, they all succumbed to life at Kazi unitl Maubird was left. She was breifly accompanied by a wild male nicknamed "Minders" and later gave birth to his litter. However, the kits were lost and Maubird was eventually de-collared and dissapeared. 'Sirus: 1995, July-December' Sirus were a short lived group, most famous for being the group in which the Tagears clan first formed. With little information gathered in teh begining, the group quickly dissapeared. A few months later, a female named Tornears reappeared with a couple of wild individuals. Tornears was collared and became the alpha female while a wild male named Venuzwali took over as the alpha male. However, a bout of teburculosis quickly infected the group, killing Venuzwali and later Tornears. The group was then abandoned and later dissapeared. 'Hunters: September 1998-' Hunters were a slow group to get started inteh name of producing kits. After two years of dominance with only one sucessful litter, Trish, the dominate female, finally began to raise litters to adulthood. She and a rough-looking male named Lowes held dominance until 2003, when they both died within months of each other. Their oldest daughter, Keeper, then took dominance first beside her father Lowes and then her brother Bullet. Scorcher then joined the group and took male dominance beside Keeper from 2004 to 2009, when he was violently killed in a fight with a rival group. The cousin of the dominate female, Dirtclog, established dominance beside Keeper until she dissapeared in late 2010, only to return in early 2011 and steal dominance back from her daughter Bucky. Dirtclog was then killed in an encounter with Deathnotes in April, leaving Keeper's son, Shy, as the alpha male. New males then joined the group and the strongest male, Tooth, ousted Shy and assumed dominance. Another sucessful immigration of wild males took place ans the two males, Tooth and Titus, were left fighting for the dominate position. After Tooth was predated in August, Titus rightfully assumed dominance unchallenged. After a profolic year, Keeper was tragically killed in December adn her daughter Kim quickly took female dominance in the group and ousted her competition almost immediately. A new coalition of immigrant mlaes joined the pack and after bloodshead, the male Trsiston took dominance, only to be killed shortly afterwards.